<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jam Buds Week 2020!!! by glad9 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627636">Jam Buds Week 2020!!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glad9'>glad9 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Exploration, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jam Bud Week 2020, Kissing, Multi, Sleep, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:16:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glad9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my jam bud weeks fanfics!!! </p><p>day 1 - exploration<br/>day 2 - humanity<br/>day 3 - sleep<br/>day 4 - alone<br/>day 5 - home<br/>day 6 - sword/shield<br/>day 7 - future</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connie Maheswaran &amp; Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry if this seems bad, its just rushed because i have to get these done before jam week is actually over lol anyways bye!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day one: Exploration </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>(instead of doing actual exploration i did them exploring their relationship)</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Connie and Steven laid themselves across Steven's large comfy bed and they watched the television. Connie had somehow convinced her mother once again to let her stay at Stevens house. The effort it took to be able to stay i at Steven's overnight was a pain in the ass sometimes.</p><p>'<em>Oh you want to go to space? okay! Oh you want to stay the night at Stevens? no way!'</em> It was almost like space was safer than Stevens house. She tuned back onto the television and occasionally giggled. The two of them were laying on their stomachs faces propped up with their hands.</p><p>Connie tried to distract herself from looking at Steven as he watched the television, the soft colors from the show bouncing off his face. </p><p>"What?" He asked looking back at the girl, "Why do you keep staring at me?" In that moment Connie broke out of her trance and realized she had been staring at the Steven the whole time. "Oh!" she laughed looking away, "I was just-" "admiring?" He asked giving a her a sly grin. They both laughed and turned their attention back to the TV.  </p><p> </p><p>As the night went on they kept catching each-others staring at the other and laughing. Connie wanted so desperately to lean over and kiss the curly haired boy, but she didn't know when to kiss him, or even if he wanted to kiss. Her hand slowly traced the covers of his bed and then found his. She began to mess with his hand and he giggled at her. Their fingers interlocked and Connie felt her face get hot.</p><p>-------</p><p>"This show is boring!" Steven said dramaticly falling backwards on the bed putting hand on his forehead. Connie laughed as she turned around to look at him, this is the perfect moment, so she took it. "I can make it more interesting," She said as she pulled herself onto his lap, and grabbed the back of his head and his cheek pulling him into a quick kiss.</p><p>For a couple of seconds Steven was frozen and Connie thought that the kiss was a bad idea, but then suddenly she felt him push back with the kiss giving her butterflies. One of his hands found the small of her back and the other in her hair. When they pulled apart they stared at each-other, <b>they had just had their first kiss.  </b>"You kissed me." "You kissed back." She replied giving him a smug look. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Connie was still on his lap when he sat up, accidentally pushing her off. He grabbed her waist and picked her up to put her back onto his lap and pulled her into another kiss, this time more passionate and confident. Her hands intertwined with his curly hair, his on her waist pulling her even closer. Connie's small frame pressed against his. When they separated for the second time they just smiled at each-other like dorks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Humanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think im just gonna make these short because my brain cannot handle anything rn bro anyways, enjoy!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 2: Humanity<br/>(This is after prickly pair and pearl called connie to talk with steven about what happened.)</p><p> </p><p>Connie looked down at the gem hybrid, or his figure as he was curled up under multiple blankets like he was trying to hide from his own emotions, "Steven?" She asked as she saw the figure move, "You want to come out of the blanket for me?"<br/>God she sounded like her mom sometimes and it scared her. He poked the top of his head out, glowing pink. </p><p>She flinched seeing him all fluorescent pink. Watching her flinch made him just put the blanket back over his head. She mentally hit herself and sat down on his bed. "I don't want to talk," He said under the covers. "And we don't have to," She said leaving the room in silence. </p><p>After a couple of minutes, Steven poked his head out once more and sighed getting her attetion. She turned her head and raised an eyebrow, "You want to talk now?" she asked looking at him, "It doesn't have to be about what happened." "You know about what happened?" She laughed, "Steven, theres a gaping hole in the front of you house! How was I not supposed to see that?" </p><p>Connie could swear she heard a small laugh, "But Pearl told me." She turned and brushed a curl over to the other side of his face, "But I want to hear your side of the story." </p><p>So they did exactly that. Steven told Connie everything that had happened and by the end was no longer pink. He was sniffiling and trying to hide the fact that he was trying not to cry but failing miserably, "Its okay to cry Steven," She said grabbing a side of his face and turning it towards her, "Its okay to be human sometimes." Those six words were what it took to break him, and he started sobbing hard into Connies shoulder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes i know this is very late we dont talk about it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Connie sat at her small desk, her room illuminated by a small yellow-tinted desk-lap re-reading an essay about some random animal her science teacher had her write. Pushing back her chair she stretched her arms up exposing a bit of her toned stomach giving her the chills. </p><p>Shivering, she looked down at her clock the time reading, 2:30 AM. She let out a soft sigh and put the essay into her backpack. Stepping over a creaky floorboard in her room to get to her dresser, pulling out a pair of blue pajamas. </p><p>Blue has always been her color, Stevens being red. Pulling her shirt over her head only to put the other blue shirt back on over her head, she heard a small tap against her window. She brushed it off thinking it was a branch hitting her window. </p><p>Then something hit the window again, and Connie remembered that there are no trees near her window. She walked over to her window careful to not step too loudly to not wake her parents.</p><p>Connie pushed open the window and looked around for what was making the noise. Then, something caught her eye. A male figure and a lion. She smiled down at the boy and raised an eyebrow beckoning him up to her window with a slight hand motion. He jumped up to her window with ease sliding into the room.</p><p>"Watch out for that floorboard," She whispered pulling him in a different direction from it, "So, why are you here?" She asked looking at him in his yellow top and blue pajama bottoms. "I couldn't sleep." "And you knew I was going to be awake?" He looked at her and held back a laugh, pulling out his phone. He opened an app and showed her her profile. </p><p>Status: Online.</p><p>"Oh." "Yeah." She sat down onto her bed and looked at him lifting up the covers for him into get under them. He walked over and turned the lap off for her leaving the room in a cool blue tint. Sliding off his sandals and climbing into bed Connie wrapped an arm around his waist nuzzling her face into the side of his neck.</p><p> Soon, she felt his arms wrap around her small frame pulling her closer. "You okay?" She asked moving her head from his neck to look at him, "Why are you up so late? and don't just say you couldn't sleep."</p><p> He let out a sigh, "The gems have been trying to get me to open up with them, but I don't feel ready." He said looking down at her, "I don't want them to have to deal with my emotional baggage like I did. Its dumb." Connie grabbed Stevens face and gave him a small kiss on his nose, feeling his face grow warm. </p><p>"Its not dumb," She said looking into his brown eyes, "Its okay to feel like that sometimes." He looked down at her with pleading tired eyes, "Can we just sleep now?" She yawned, "Yes please." <br/>-------------------------------</p><p>The two fell asleep bodies intertwined, only to be found in the early morning by Connie's mother. She opened the door to find a curly headed boy and a  brown haired female sleeping soundly. </p><p>It wouldn't hurt to let them sleep in a couple more minutes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the new promo video came out today and it feels like a fever dream</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven sat staring down at his phone willing it to vibrate. When it didn't, he tossed it aside and fell backwards onto his bed putting his hands on his head. Connie hadn't replied in days an he was starting to think she hated him. It was giving him flashbacks to when she had ignored him after he gave himself up to home-world.</p><p>The face of betrayal she had given him on the way out of his house was one he would never forget. Just thinking about it made his stomach turn. But, they had moved on since then and had became the best of friends again.</p><p>Were they even still just 'friends?'. Steven sighed and turned his back to his phone. Looking out his balcony glass doors to gaze at the glittering ocean as the tide washed in and out. He nearly fell asleep when he felt his phone vibrate next to him.</p><p>Steven nearly threw himself off his bed to get to the phone. When he lifted up the screen he nearly threw it at the wall. It was a text from Ronaldo asking if he could interview Steven for a documentary on Little Home-world. He sighed and walked over to the balcony door and opened the door. The spring breeze giving him the chills as he breathed in the crisp ocean air trying not to think about Connie.</p><p>But alas, he couldn't and wouldn't stop think about her. The way that her face scrunches up when she laughs. The way her hair flowed in the wind. The look of concentration in her eyes when training. Her brown eyes speckled with gold. Her smile that would always make his heart melt. Everything about that girl was perfect and Steven couldn't get her out of his head.</p><p>Even when she wasn't there to re-assure him he knew that she loved him. Even though she was always busy and never responded to his texts, he still loved her. In more than a platonic way. Steven moved his spot on the balcony back into his bedroom deciding it was time for bed.</p><p>Shutting the door quietly behind him, not wanting Pearl to know he was awake so late. He slipped off his sandals and walked over to his dresser to grab his pajamas, when the room suddenly lit up. Steven nearly sprinted over to his phone. Looking down at it, Steven had one new message from someone.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>Connie</em></b>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im just trying to pump these out so i can get back to writing my other story smh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steven hadn't been back to the temple in days and the gems had started to get concerned. "Maybe we should just wait a little longer," Amethyst said biting into a can, "He is 17." Pearl nearly scoffed in her face, "How could you be so calm?" She asked looking around frantically, "He could be hurt! Or in danger! We wouldn't know!" </p><p>Garnet put her hand on Pearls shoulder, "Theres no point in freaking out more than you already have," Pearl took a deep breath, "We can just go look for him." The two other gems nodded in agreement and set off to look for him.<br/>---------------------------------<br/> "Maybe we could get more people to look with us," Amethyst said while looking under rocks. "Like who?" "Connie, Greg, and that pink boy, the one Steven brought back to life." "Lars?" Pearl asked looking at the purple gem as she nodded, "Lars left for space awhile ago Amethyst." </p><p>Amethyst let out a sigh and pulled out her phone sending texts to Greg and Connie. Within minutes Connie and Greg pulled out and ran out of the van frantically. The gems discussed the game-plan and everyone went off to go look for Steven.<br/>---------------------------------</p><p>Connie hadn't spoke to Steven in weeks and knew something was up when she tried texting him and he didn't reply. Now knowing he hadn't been home in days explained a lot. She had an idea of where he could've been but hoped it wasn't where he actually was.</p><p>Climbing through the trees and bushes in the forest proved to be difficult in shorts as the branches and twigs scrapped against her legs giving her tiny cuts. She wondered how Steven could do this hike in flip flops. When she finally got to the top of the hill she mentally slapped herself.</p><p>There was the dondai, and Steven. Steven was sitting at the top of the car looking up at the clouds in the sky. "Steven?" She asked getting the boys attention,"What are you doing up here?" Steven sat up to get a good look at the girl, "I came to relax and take a break." He answered simply acting like being gone for weeks at a time is normal. She stepped up and got onto the roof with the gem hybrid.</p><p>"The Gems are worried sick," She said looking at him, "Pearl is on the verge of having a heart attack." She laughed. Steven gave her a small smile, "How did you know I was up here?" He asked looking back at her confused. "You've talked about this place and how it was your escape." He nodded and started to fiddle with his hands. </p><p>"Steven you have to come home at some point, you cant just stay here forever." He nodded and mumbled something along the lines of, yeah i know.  Connie knew he truly didn't want to go back for some reason, but she didn't want to push him for answers. </p><p>"I'll make a deal with you," She said grabbing his hand, "I'll stay the night at the Temple with you if you promise you'll stop sneaking off like this and scaring the crap out of Pearl." She got a laugh out of him, that made her heart melt.  "Fine," He said, "But it has to be two nights." She sighed and nodded her head getting another laugh as they both climbed off the car.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact: i hate this chapter but its currently 2:18 AM and i do not feel like functioning enough to make this good</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>